


All or Nothing

by untokki



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-08 00:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12244029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untokki/pseuds/untokki
Summary: "I knew my feelings would get in the way. I shouldn't have agreed. I should apologize to you, Yifan."





	All or Nothing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [healthelight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/healthelight/gifts).



> happy birthday maya! i felt like i should do something more than a shitty edit and a birthday wish. sorry that this is so short, im dead inside.

Yixing's locker slammed from above him, his knees on the ground to stow away his textbooks and zip his backpack. The clanging sound of metal against metal startled him and he almost jumped to his feet, but he gained composure and slowly glanced up through his black bangs. He took in a breath when he saw the bleached blond hair above him, the roots melting into black and the majority of it tied into a small ponytail. "Yifan," the shorter breathed out, standing. He locked the locker and pulled his backpack onto his shoulder. "Can I help you?"  
The basketball team captain looked down at him, his arm leaning on the wall of green lockers. "Perhaps."  
"I need to get to class, can you just tell me?"  
"I need you to be my boyfriend."  
Yixing was about to turn to walk down the hall, but his heart leapt out of his chest. His Vans were glued to the linoleum floor. He stared up at the older boy, and felt his own cheeks turning hot. "Excuse me?"  
"It's not like I like you," Yifan stated, crossing his arms, "I just need someone to act like they're dating me."  
"Why?" Yixing asked, his eyebrows furrowing. His heart felt like it had fallen into his legs, his eyes were soon going to glaze over with tears.  
His longtime crush was asking him to be his fake boyfriend.  
"This girl has been obsessed with me. She's going to every game, away or home. Tao said she was trying to get into the locker room. He said she'd leave me alone if she thought I was gay. And, you're the only openly gay guy I know, so. Yeah."  
Yixing blinked. He had been to every game of Yifan's, away or home. He just hoped the elder never noticed that. "You're... really stupid."  
"I know. But will you do it?"  
The shorter gnawed on his lower lip, his finger running down the strap of his backpack. "Yeah. Okay. I guess."  
"I really owe you this, Yixing," Yifan let out a breath, lowering his head, "Come sit with me at lunch. She sits near us with her friends."  
"Okay."  
Yifan patted his shoulder and walked past him, just as the tardy bell rang for the next class. Yixing really was ready to cry now.  
\--  
"What's Yixing doing here?" Luhan immediately asked when Yixing shyly sat next to Yifan, his feet tapping the ground beneath him. Yifan looked at the soccer player with a grin. "He's my boyfriend."  
"Excuse me?" Luhan almost yelled, "I didn't even know you were into him."  
"I like to keep secrets."  
Yixing internally scoffed, but his heart still shot out of his ribs when Yifan called him his _boyfriend_. It felt nice to hear out of Yifan's lips.  
"His fake boyfriend," Tao said suddenly, causing the group to all stare at the tall boy. "You know Yifan's stalker? It's to ward her off."  
A collective "oh" came over the three others, while Yixing felt a whimper in the back of his throat.  
"So if anyone asks, Yixing's with me, okay?" Yifan said.  
One of Yifan's friends, who Yixing only knew as Kevin, spoke up. "If it's just to evade a girl, why did you pick a fake boyfriend? Why not just a girl that's way hotter than she is?"  
"Then she'll think she still stands a chance," Tao answered.  
Yixing wanted to speak, to choke out how he no longer agreed to being a tool in Yifan's plan. But every doubt fled his mind when Yifan put an arm around Yixing's waist. His face was so close to Yixing's, the younger could hear his breaths. "She's the one in the blue jacket," he whispered into Yixing's ear. Yixing turned slightly, the elder's face still close too his neck; too close for Yixing's comfort. He found the girl easily, a tray in her hands as she walked to an adjacent table, her eyes locking with Yixing's immediately. He shivered and moved closer to Yifan.  
\--  
The first kiss as a fake couple was shared at the end of Yifan's next basketball game, a home game which they easily won. Yifan had approached Yixing first, pulling the younger into a hug no matter how sweaty he was. "You did really good," Yixing muttered into his neck.  
The basketball player pulled away with a smile, "Thanks."  
Then, Yixing's world came crashing down around him, like a castle of ice melting in the summer. Yifan's lips were on his, and it wasn't like the stage kiss they planned for if needed. It was real. God, it was so real, that Yixing felt his knees give out and his fingers gripped around Yifan's sweaty shoulders. It was when Yifan's tongue delved into his mouth that Yixing pushed him away, a heat burning through his whole body. Yifan looked just as pink as Yixing, but he spoke calmly. "She was standing behind you."  
The pads of Yixing's fingers ran down the rough straps of Yifan's jersey. "Oh."  
"Come on, it's not like that was your first kiss."  
Yixing fell silent, his eyes staring at their shoes. He blinked away tears, but as soon as Yifan said his name, the floodgates opened.  
"Yixing, why are you crying?"  
"I love you."  
The silence was too long. Yixing felt his heart contract, his blood ran cold. It felt like an anchor had been chained to him, pulling him under the ocean. Drowning would be a better feeling.  
"No one's here to listen, Yixing," Yifan whispered, and the shaking in the taller's voice made Yixing look up.  
"I know," he whispered back, "I've loved you since middle school."  
"Yixing, I'm so sorry."  
"You don't need to apologize. I shouldn't have accepted. My feelings would have gotten in the way, and they did. I-"  
"I'm sorry if you think I was toying around with you, Yixing."  
"You weren't. You just wanted that girl away, I understand."  
"I didn't know how to actually ask you out."  
"I get it, Yif-" he froze and looked up at the other boy, "Ask me out?" he stuttered.  
"She was annoying, yeah, but I thought if I did this-"  
"I don't care about the details. You wanted to ask me out?"  
"Yes."  
"You're so stupid."


End file.
